Famine Riots of 2013
The famine riots of 2013 were a series of widespread riots that began following Christian Moynahan's revelation of the crop failures in that past September, of which the public had not been previously made aware. Due to distrust of the government and general fear, the country erupted into chaos, causing the deaths of thousands. While the event is referred to as happening in 2013, it is generally regarded as having ended on 7 January 2014. Cause of the rioting The rioting began when the crop failures of 2013 were made public by Christian Moynahan during his federal trial, on the day that he made his defense, on 16 December 2013. The riots befgan largely in tandem as the people realized what had been kept from them. The government became targets, but the most vulnerable targets were one's own neighbors, on whom it seemed easiest to take out one's frustration, especially if that neighbor happened to be well-off. The anger found its outlets violently in most places, escept in Alaska and Hawaii, which had not been affected by the famine, but which protested peacefully on behalf of their countrymen, both against the government and the rioting. Government response Every contiguous state declared either a state of emergency or martial law. This led to National Guard troops being deployed; which, as it turned out, was the worst thing that could have been done, as there was now even more goveernment to protest against directly. Meanwhile, the President, his family, and other members of importance were moved to a secret bunker in an undisclosed location, to be held there until the rioting "blew over." Private sector response Assistance also came from civilian parties. The Johessmans held control of most of the Caribbean, under The Dominion of Jamaica, but sent resources to quell rioting in their typical area of control - the South east of the Mississippi River, including and especially Atlanta. A number of parties, including Frank Rook, Col Marcus Grant, and other unknown groups managed to work with the authorities in the Northeast, bringing the riots down to a minimum there. Maurelle Lacroix used her influence to secure the state of Texas, especially the port and official cities. Christian Moynahan himself set up a number of "safe houses" in Los Angeles and worked to keep the violence down there, and got it down to normal levels. From there, he sent tow of his most trusted advisers to cover North California; from there, those two split and moved across the Northwest and Midwest, while Christian moved through the South (excluding Texas and the Johessman-controlled states). His terminal point was Washington, D.C., on 7 January 2014, at which point he encountered a young man in possession of a nuclear bomb. It is generally assumed that Moynahan had once again been tipped off. By then, the riots had mostly subsided due to the efforts of the aforementioned parties, but in this case, the heads of the government were in danger, although another tipoff had cleared the city of Washington; but not in the case of a nuclear explosion. Due to his ability, Moynahan was able to contain the explosion, saving not only the government that had previously put him on trial but also the immediate area that might have been affected by the radioactive blast; for this reason, the riots are considered as having concluded on this date. Category:Event Category:Events